When Your Eyes Say It
by HPGirl13
Summary: Now that Draco's Father is in Akzaban he changes and is allowed to be myself. Once at school, Draco is resorted. Harry and him form a friendship. Slash HPDM
1. The Sorting

Draco Malfoy nervously walked into the Great Hall. It was his sixth year and his first year there with his father being in Azkaban. Now that his father was in Azkaban, he didn't have to act the way his father wanted him to. He could be himself and it was very different from the way he posed as. He was actually very sensitive, kind, brave, sweet, romantic, and loved children. He wanted that to come out of him this year.

He sat down at the Slytherin table looking for his "friends" Crabbe and Goyle. He then heard a shriek. He knew it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Draky!!!!! I am so sorry about your dad. He should have been more careful. Did you hear about Crabbe and Goyle? They arent going here anymore. They're being home schooled now. I wish we could be home schooled. We wouldn't have to be here with Dumbledore anymore. The old prat." Pansy said in one breathe. She then sat on Draco's lap.

"Pansy. Please get off me." he said nicely. Pansy looked at him weirdly. Usually he would have pushed her off but instead he was asking her. 

She got off and sat by him, still staring at him strangely. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like being stared at. Then he heard Dumbledore speak and Pansy stopped staring at him.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts to all you new people. Before I get to the announcements, Professor McGonall will sort the first years. Minvera." he said and she walked to where Dumbledore was. 

"When I call your name, please come to the front, sit down and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. Christina Applegator." she said. Draco tuned out and looked over at the Grryfindor table. How he wanted to be a Grryfindor. They got so much respect and they had the best quidditch team. They always won the House Cup because of……… Harry Potter. Draco spotted him and his friends clapping at the new first year added to the Grryfindors. Harry Potter was a remarkable man. He had great friends, was the bravest person at Hogwarts and had good looks. To Draco, Harry had it all. He still continued to stared at Harry. He studied him. His dark, messy hair, his glasses, that covered up his wonderful green eyes. He had always been attracted to Harry. Ever since 3rd year. Of course he would never act on that attraction. Harry looked over at Draco. Draco quickly turned his attention to the front.

~~~~~~~Grryfindor table~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked at Draco. Draco had been staring at him all night. Draco turned to face the front. Harry couldn't help it but he looked at him even though Draco was no longer looking at him. Draco was gorgeous to him. He had been attracted to him since 3rd year. His slicked down blonde hair, he muscular body, his everything attracted Harry. Harry stopped staring him and turned to the front.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slytherin Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco listened to Professor McGonall sort all the first years but he couldn't get Harry out of his mind. His face was stuck in his brain. Dumbledore then spoke again.

"Right now there is going to be a resorting. We usually don't do this but we really feel this is necessary. So will Draco Malfoy please come up so we can resort you." Draco nervously stood up and walked to the front of the Great Hall. He sat down and Professor McGonall put the hat on his head.

"Grryfindor!" the hat cried out.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. J.K. Rowling does and I am not taking credit for her work. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter. It is longer than the last one.

Chapter 2: Friends 

Everyone sat in shock. Draco in Gryffindor? He hated Gryffindor, or so everyone thought. He longed to be in Gryffindor and happily got off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table. He sat down and everyone looked at him. He felt nervous under everyone's stare. He looked at the Head Table and tried to look he didn't notice everyone staring at him. 

"Well Mr. Malfoy I hope you enjoy staying at your new house and I hope everyone treats you kindly. If not, come to me. Now that all the sorting is done you may begin feasting!" Dumbledore said and sat down with the other teachers. Draco saw the food appear and luckily everyone stopped looking him. He piled food onto his plate and began eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Gryffindor Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry froze in his seat. Malfoy a Gryffindor. It was impossible. It couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin. Harry was so confused. Harry stood up.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked him. Harry didn't answer her and walked out of the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Front of Gryffindor Table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco saw Harry walk out and leave. He finished eating and ran out to find Harry. He saw him about to walk through the portrait hole. 

"Potter! Potter! Wait!" Draco yelled out. Harry stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked. 

"I wanted to apologize to you. For the way I treated you in the past. I treated you badly and no one deserves that. I am very sorry." he said. Harry was shocked. Draco Malfoy

apologizing. He didn't think that day would come. He realized Malfoy had changed. 

"I own you an apology too. I was cruel to you and I am very sorry." he said and afterward he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. All his hatred gone.

"Potter, I would like us to be friends." he said and held out his hand. He was afraid he would not except it like he did in first year. Harry hesitated. He may not have hated Malfoy but he didn't know if he wanted to be his friend. Malfoy just continue to hold his hand out. 'I think he is serious' Harry thought. Harry shook his hand. 

"I'll be your friend, Malfoy." he said and walked through the portrait hole. 'I hope I don't regret this. But it seems he has changed' he thought and went to his dorm room. He flopped down on is bed and thought about his summer. He went to the Burrow as usual and found out that Hermione and Ron were together. He was happy for them but longed for someone too. He never had a girlfriend. Sure, he went out on a date with Cho Chang in 5th year but he frankly got annoyed with her. He sighed. He had been through so much. Sirius dying, fighting Voldemort 5 times, not ever knowing his parents. Why couldn't he have someone? He had his friends but they didn't feel the space in his heart. He had so many empty spaces in his heart. He wanted them filled. 

A/n: Sorry for the long update. Thanks to all who reviewed. I love all of you!


End file.
